


Am I really your Paladin ?

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7th wheel, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron discover information about the Original Paladin`s and Lance can`t help but wonder if he is the real blue paladin or just a convenient choice. The doubt gets worst when he discovers the first blue paladin may not be dead.(Bad Summary, will fix, please read )





	Am I really your Paladin ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Information about the Original Paladin`s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is just an idea i`ve had rattling around my head for a while and decided to write it.  
> I want to thank my beta Tsukkiyama_lover for her help.

Lance had a nagging feeling these past few weeks,  
He felt as if him and Blue were drifting apart, All the other Paladins got along with their lions,  
even that stupid mullet and his lion were bonded.  
But him and his lion, it was like something was blocking them.  
He didn't dare tell the others,  
What can of pilot is he, if he can`t he even bond with blue.  
The others would probably kick him out of Voltron.

"Lance" he heard Pidge yell, "Concentrate"  
"Sorry, Pidge" Lance said apologising  
Shaking those thoughts from his head,  
he began working again,  
the princess wanted to repair the control room, which was badly damaged in their last fight with the Galra.  
And had made the whole team pitch in.  
"Hey, whats this" Pidge called out to Coran,  
The team gathered around Pidge,  
who was working on the main control panel, (The one Allura uses)  
"Oh my, that`s a vixiumin crystal, I haven't seen one in years" Coran said excitedly,  
"What is it?" Shiro asks  
"The vixiumin crystal save all the information of the castle" Coran answered.  
"That explains was I haven't been able to excess anything, its out of alignment " Allura said,

Allura called the mice to fix the crystal, once done the control pad lit up.  
Information flew around the control room,  
"Some of this information could be useful in our fight against Zarkon" Shiro said,  
"Yeah, but we cant read Altean and it will take months for Allura and Coran to go thought all this" Hunk sighed  
"Actually I may be able to help with this" Pidge announced pulling a gadget out from her backpack.  
Plugging it into the panel, she explained to her team,  
"I developed this as a translator, with all the Galra bases we break into, it makes sense to steal their information but none of us can read it, so i made this to translate for us"  
"Pidge, your a genius" Shiro said proudly

The documents in front of them turning from Altean to English.  
The team sat down at their control panels and began to look thought the documents,  
Lance quickly grew bored,  
It was all about farming, housing, security etc.  
Lance felt his brain going numb,  
_How was any of this going to help them defeat Zarkon_ he thought already defeated by the task at hand.  
"Guys come and check this out" Keith called out  
The team gathered around his panel,  
"I found something about the original paladins"

That caught Lance attention, he knew nothing about the former Paladins, not for lack of trying. Every time he asked Allura, she changed the subject. And the only time she bring them up, was to tell the current Paladins how bad they were and how the originals were so much.

"Well show us then" Lance told Keith, For once Keith listened to him and tapped on the document,  
a photo appeared, documents were attached to the bottom of it.  
The photo itself was amazing, Lance quickly found the former blue paladin.  
She was beautiful,  
She was wearing his amour, but couldn't of looked more different.  
Purple skin, with light purple hair. there was some kind of pattern on her skin. She had massive blue eyes and a big smile.  
She looked so happy,  
She was under Zarkon arm,  
_wait, Zarkon_ he thought  
He knew he was the former black paladin but the Galra he saw in front of him, could no way be the monster trying to destroy the universe now.

Next to Zarkon, was an Altean, tall with dark skin and white hair, he was also wearing the Yellow armor.  
Why did he look so familiar? Lance wondered  
"Father" Allura whispered  
"Your Father was the Yellow paladin" the team yelled in surprised,  
"Yes, He was the second paladin" she said fondly,  
Looking back at the photo, Lance saw a girl with red skin and what looked like fire for hair. She was wearing the red paladins uniform and didn't look happy to be there.  
_Must be a red paladin thing_ he thought, a smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the obvious glare she was shooting at Alfor.  
Next to her, was a tall green, insect type male who Lance recognised as a Olkari.  
"Who were they, how did they become paladins, how did they first form Voltron" Lance rambled, eager for information,  
What happened to them was left unsaid but they were all thinking it.  
"You can see for yourself who they were" Allura said, clicking on a document.  
A profile appeared of the Blue Paladin,

Name - Coventina  
Species - Aquamer  
Gender - Female  
Eye colour - Blue  
Skin colour - Purple  
Age - 16  
Occupation - Pilot of the blue lion  
Title - Princess of Aquwara, home to the Aquamer

Next to her profile were three pictures, One in her Paladin Uniform in front of the Blue lion, Second in her casual clothes which was a blue tunic, her wristbands and crown appeared to be made of ice.  
The third picture was the most shocking, It was her but she was a mermaid.

"Princess, the Blue paladin was a mermaid, but she had legs" Lance yelled, clutching his head "What is happening"  
"Lance, stop being so dramatic" Shiro said sternly,  
"Coventina was a Aquamer, they can shift between their Mer form and one with legs. The planet you and hunk land on after you went though the space warp was actually her home world. She was smart, loyal, friendly and in battle confident and stubborn, a perfect paladin" Allura finished, her eyes had a distant look in them. It was as if the princess had stabbed with every complement, the only time she talked to him was to tell how badly he had messed up or the others were better or why had the blue lion picked him?

"Move out the way Moron, I want to find out about the red paladin" Keith said as he shoved Lance out the way,  
He opened another document,  
The Profile of the Red Paladin popped up,

Name - Azar  
Species - Firmiran  
Gender - Female  
Eye Colour - Yellow  
Skin Colour - Red  
Age - 19  
Occupation - Pilot of the red lion  
Title - Grand warrior of Firmira

The pictures of her were terrifying, The first was of her in Paladin Uniform in front of her lion and the other was her in a black armour, sword out, her mouth open revealing a mouth full of sharp needle like teeth and even more worryingly what appeared to be her hair on fire.

"She looks really scary, why did your father let her become a paladin and whats with her hair" Hunk whimpered.

"Azar was a powerful Warrior, stubborn, bold and brave. But she was also more than that."  
Clicking on something else, another photo appeared, It was Coventina and Azar, after what looked like a long and painful battle and they were hugging in front of their lions.  
Keith and Lance shared a look, their predecessors may of been friends but they wouldn't be.  
"She was also loyal, kind and loved her team deeply, her hair is made up of fire, common for a firmiran in battle but it can be put out for when they are resting" She told hunk.

"Moving on, this is the green Paladin"

Name - Ayub  
Species - Olkari  
Gender - Male  
Eye Colour - Brown  
Skin Colour - Green  
Age - 25  
Occupation - Pilot of the green lion  
Title - Chief Scientist of Olkarion

The photos was him in Uniform, in front of his lion and others was him on his home world, him building the castle of lions and a few with a familiar figure, a young Coran, "Ah, Ayub. The stories I could tell you about him, He was a bit like you Pidge, he was always working on something" Coran said smiling, "He was the one who gave me the cube" his smile turned sad as he fondly stroked the cube. Clearing his throat, "Next is the Yellow Paladin, as you know was King Alfor, Well he was Prince Alfor when he became a Paladin." The Profile appeared,

Name - Alfor  
Species - Altean  
Gender - Male  
Eye Colour - Blue Skin Colour - Brown Age - 21  
Occupation - Pilot of the yellow lion  
Title - Prince of Altea

The first photo was the same as the others, him and his lion. The others was him in his prince attire, others with Coran and the paladins, the finally one was just him and Zarkon in front of the black lion smiling. The last photo made everyone in the room uncomfortable. "And of course, you all know the former Black Paladin" Allura said, her voice cold. His Profile was clicked on,

Name - Zarkon  
Species - Galran  
Gender - Male  
Eye Colour - Violet  
Skin Colour - Purple  
Age - 21  
Occupation - Pilot of the Yellow Lion  
Title - Prince of the Galra Empire

"He wasn't always like how he is now" Allura said quietly, "He, he was, different" she manged to choked out.  
"What do you mean?" Shiro asked  
"See for yourself" Allura said. There was a video, Allura pressed play, It was Zarkon standing in a field of pink flowers, Alfor was standing next to him and they were laughing, It took Lances breath away, looking at Zarkon, 10,000 years younger. He looked normal, he didn't look like a monster that is trying to take over the Universe.  
His red hair was blowing in the wind as he put his arm around Alfor, Suddenly a purple figure jumped on them. Lance recognised her as Coventina, she was laughing from where she sitting on a heap made of Alfor and Zarkon. "Say Hi Cove" Said Zarkon as he waved in the direction of the camera, Coventina waved before running off, "Come and catch me" She said teasingly. The others laughed before giving chase, the video ended there.

The Paladins stared at the control panel, no one daring to break the silence, no one knowing how.  
"How could he do that" Lance broke the silence after a few minutes, he was shaking with rage.  
"Lance" Shiro started, "Calm down."  
"No Shiro, he was their friend, he was a paladin and now where is he, Ruler of the Galra Empire and their all dead, just how can he do that?" Lance said his voice cracking,  
"I think we have all had a long day and its best we all get some rest now" Coran said quietly  
"What, no , I want to know more about the other paladins" Lance protested  
"Lance" Shiro said warning.  
"Its okay Shiro, here Lance you will be able to look at all this information on this" Allura said giving him something that remind him of a IPad.  
"Thank you Princess" Lance said taking the IPad.

Saying goodbye to the team, he headed off to his room.  
Once he reached his room, he locked his door and sat down on his bed.  
Turned the IPad on, he pulled a picture of Coventina.  
"How can I ever measure up to you" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it, if there any mistakes let me know.  
> Please leave kudos and a comment.  
> If you have an idea, a request or just want to talk  
> Quotev - FallenAngelForever  
> Tumblr - comeandtakemeawayaliens
> 
> Also if you would like to buy me a coffee, I would really appreciate it. Just click here https://ko-fi.com/fallenangelforever


End file.
